After Graduation
by Demons Love 27
Summary: After Graduation a strange man comes to Bathory to bring hell to oour beloved Pravus aka Vladimir Tod
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was midnight when this cute short girl had just run away from her house, she couldn't take it anymore, she was constantly being abused by her stepfather and her mother didn't give a rat's ass about her. So she decided to run away nothing was keeping her there anyway, but now she was all alone with no money no shelter no one to go to, and she knew no one would come searching for her. She kept on walking for about an hour, when she entered a dark alley something grabbed her foot, when she tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound. The thing that grabbed her foot moved with high speed out of the shadows and she couldn't believe her eyes. A 6 foot tall man was meters away from her, wearing a black hoodey with black jeans, she couldn't see his face but she thought that he was smiling. That's when she thought that maybe she was going to die, right when she thought that the man began to laugh and said " wow you figured it out faster than everyone else, now the question is should I kill you slow or fast ". The girl thought that she had to run but the man wasn't going to let that happen, so he said "ahhhh, I'm hungry so I'll just kill you " and with that he went beside her, fangs came out of his gums and he bit her forcefully. The girl felt her life being sucked out of her but she didn't try to resist what was happening. What was the point, either she was going to die here or she was going to die from starvation or something else eventually, at least now she wasn't going to die alone she was going to die with someone by her side, even thought she didn't know who these man was dying by his hand it didn't matter to her in the least. Just like that, the girl left this world and her lifeless body was left with the man. 'You are an idiot for thinking that, you know you might just be the first human in a century that said this, you must really had a rough life huh? Oh well at least you were tasty'. He left her corpse by the side of the sideway so it'll to look like she was a homeless person and that she died from starvation. Just like that he walked out of the dark alley and into the lighted street. The lights of the street reviled a man with dark black hair, dark blue eyes with a big grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad woke up in cold sweat , he couldn't remember what he was dreaming but he knew , it wasn't good and when Vladimir Todds dreams aren't dreams but nightmares, then he learned the hard way that the upcoming year will not be pleasant . Then he was sucked back in those hated memories. He remembered a lot stuff, like how his dear Snow almost died, I mean thank god he was the strongest vampire a.k.a. The Pravus or …well let's not say what our dear, innocent, angelic Vladimir would have done to all those slayers, vampires and humans. Though now Vlad's eyes are darker than he remembers .He remembered how his biological dad had killed his second mother, while admitting he had killed his mother and the son of his few friends, well Vlad had taken revenge by killing him but that wouldn't have brought them back it wouldn't bring his mum or Nelly back and it did traumatized him. I mean count the half-human half-vampire children that had killed their fathers who had killed their mother and the woman who had been their mother for as long as they can remember I think you'll find just one, Vladimir Todd. Really after Henry had moved to Stokerton with October, Meredith to California with Josh following her, Vlad was sucked in depression, well he did see them off with a smile but Henry had most probably seen past that fake smile and he was now calling him daily even if they were one hour apart by car. Josh was texting him a lot too so maybe they had both seen through him but he was a good actor, soooooo had he been so emotionally unstable that he couldn't put on his usual fake smile (he actually didn't know how good he was at pretending to be fine). The only people that had seen that he was faking that angelic, charming, smile of his was his vampire Uncle that can read minds, Otis, his friend since forever Henry and maybe Josh. Well Snow most probably knows since she is also a vampire that can read minds not to mention that she was technically (by Elysian law ) his daughter/girlfriend .Awwww the wonders of being eighteen soon to be nineteen and a father . As Vlad was falling deeper and deeper into this void called depression, the door swang open reveling a very angry yet concerned looking Snow. "Get up" she simply said, of course Vlad didn't and she started shouting "Vlad you can't stay here all day, this is not good for your health. You haven't come out of your room since everyone left, you haven't eaten since god knows when. Otis and I are worried about you", he didn't know what to answer so he kept staring at the ceiling obviously that made Snow angry well angrier. She was coming closer to his bed you wouldn't think that she was up to no good, so she came closer and closer until she was beside him and with vampire super strength she punched him to the stomach, Vlad fell off his bed "Ow!What the heck was that for ?" and there Snow was standing with her hands crossed "That got your attention, now get up you ARE coming down stairs and WILL be dining with us and then you WILL accompany me to The Crypt. Have I made myself clear?" The look on her face said she wasn't getting no for an answer and Vlad really wasn't up to it but he had no choice what so ever. "Do I really have to? Can't we stay here?" Vlad said that while putting on his puppy dog eyes, those cute eyes that you can't say no to but Snow wasn't going to cave in so easily and she blandly said "Oh hell no! You haven't gone outside since ages, come on". She took his hand and dragged him down in the kitchen where they saw dear old Uncle Otis wearing a pink apron making a mess to the kitchen when he sensed that we were in the kitchen he turned around to greed as but he was holding a butchers knife and a blooded apron with hearts? He looked like a psycho murderer that liked to cut his victims limb by limb he looked at them and said "Oh Vladimir so nice of you to join us" Vlad didn't have a choice in the matter. "Yes , well I'm going to watch TV" and he left going to the living room and opening the TV , it opened to music TV and it was a new singer her name was Dark Vamp but her fangs seemed so real . "Who is she?" curiosity taking the best of him. "She is the amazing new idol that is singing tonight. I don't know how, I don't know why but she is singing tonight at The Crypt and WE are not missing it, now come on dinner is ready ". Dinner was awkward, Vlad hadn't talked to Otis or Snow for weeks. So he did what he was good at, just had his mouth full of bloody steak, and Vlad had to admit they were freaking amazing. "This is amazing Otis" how could it not it was his uncle who made it. "So Vladimir what are you two doing tonight?" I think Otis was trying not to fall into that awkward silence again. "We're going to The Crypt,by the way who is going to take us?" out of nowhere Snow said "We're running of course", she was acting as if she knew how, she must have noticed the confused yet dumb full look Vlad had because the next thing she said was "Otis taught me how to run at vampire speed, since nobody else offered to teach me". The only thing Vlad could thing was what? Just What? . It must have slipped out because Otis and Snow burst out in laugher and Vlad was there just wondering just how close Otis and his dear Snow had grew without him

 _(Chapter finished!Now I can go to my comfy bed and sleep coffee has stopped working seriously . well it took a while to update because well math teacher had the greatest idea of putting us a test ….the joy)Hope you liked the chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad was waiting for Snow to get ready to go to The Crypt and she was taking forever, they should have gone there centuries ago. He was wearing black ripped jeans with chains and a black V styled, short slived t-shirt. It wasn't doing a good job though. Since it was see-thru and you could see those…..those…..those abs. Those abs can kill any girl just with one look on them and it takes a lot of endurance to not stare because you could even say the gods of Olympus wished they had those abs. After a while Snow appeared in a purple short dress with a black belt with chains matching her boyfriends, a leathered black jacket and for shoes black high heeled military style boots going on to her knee, she was also holding a purple with black stripes folder style bag. Her hair were styled so half were tied in a ribbon that had a plastic skeleton hand clipped on it, while the other half were free to get out of place and of course they were going in her mouth and eyes. Vlad just stared, she was just so…..so….so beautiful. Snow smiled when he saw him. "So what do you thing?" she asked even though she knew the answer. "You're beautiful" he said. "Shall we get going" Vlad said. "Race you there. The loser buys drinks" she said. Immediately they started running with vampire speed. Of course Snow lost since Vlad is more experienced than her and the strongest vampire but oh well. Snow was glaring at him with an 'I will win next time' look. They opened the door of The Crypt and were greeted by October and surprisingly Henry who should be styding since his was going to start attending at Srokerton University or as October likes to say it Stoker U and its hard and Henry was never a studying kind of guy. "I thought you were supposed to be studying", Vlad said. "Yes, I know and believe me when I say I didn't want to come but October made me". Poor Henry he could never oppose October. Seriously sometimes she was scarier than Diablo and that's saying something. "Come on, the concert is about to start». Vlad didn't know how but somehow they were in the front line. _'Is this Octobers power? Authority? Defiantly scarier than Diablo'_ Vlad thought. After a few more minutes mist formed in the stage, everyone wend silent. Then the music sadenly started and a girl dressed in black started singing

" Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you ".

' _What a beautiful face you have master Pravous'_ , a girls voice said inside Vlads mind using telepathy. Vlad wend wide eyed that sure wasn't Snow. " Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming ".

' _Oh master Pravus your face right now is priceless'_. Ok either Vlad was going mad or a new vampire appeared and of course hell was going to be Vlads destination in the near, really near future.

" No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like ".

' _Master Pravus look only at the stage'_ and Vlad did as told.

" Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over ".

The only think Vlad saw was the girl named Dark Vamp and then it hit him, the girl was….  
" Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding ".

' _Correct Master Pravus now listen carefully when the concert ends meet me at the back of this place. It's important, it's about our father'._

" No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life ".

' _Wait, wait wait just a damn moment did you just say 'our' as in the father that I killed? As in the man that killed my mother and the woman that practically raised me'_. Vlad said to the girl using telepathy.

" No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like ".

' _What happened now? Cat got your tongue? You better explain this properly'._

" To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life ".

And there was no answer.

The concert was steel going and Snow brought drinks which she paid for since she lost the bet. At 12:30 am the concert ended and Vlad had to go outside in the back of the crypt to talk to the mystery girl. So he had to go to go without Snow. Getting her to leave will be so easy….not. "Snow you can go ahead I'll be there soon" Vlad said in a shaky voice. "Why? I don't want to, I'm coming with you". Ok this is going to be hard. I think I have to tell her the truth, he thought as he wanted to avoid that. "Listen Snow I'm going to meet a vampire and she was calling me 'Master Pravus', so it may be trouble so please go and I'll tell you everything tomorrow". Vlads mouth today just didn't seem to consult his brain about what it was going to say, great just great now she was going to stay by his side for the rest of the week. But what Snow did after, surprised the living hell out of Vlad. She looked down on her feet blushing red and said "Fine (her eyes were now locked with vlads) but you will tell me everything later" and before Vlad could respond she was out of sight. After a while of making sure Snow didn't follow him, Vlad soon got himself to the cold, dark alleyway behind The Crypt. That alleyway is special there is where he and Snow 'interacted and learned more about each other' (*cough eating session cough cough*)

"Why are you spacing out? You're late…" The girl seemed annoyed rather than the other time he talked to her. Her voice then was in a know-it-all tone which pissed off Vlad really. "Never mind that, start explaining". Wow Vlad was stunned with the way he sounded, full of authority and leadership. "Who are you and what is your relaishionship with Tomas Tod?" Vlad continued never wavering from his boss mode. "A lot of questions from you Master Pravus but…" the girl was cut off by Vlads raised hand "And can you stop with the 'Master Pravus' already? I have a name", it wasn't a request it was an order. "Very well then Vladimir. Where was I? Ah yes let's start with my name. I am Cleopatra daughter of Dorian. Do you remember him"? Oh hell yeah. How could Vlad ever forget? He was a fellow vampire, one that tried to drink Vlads blood several times but he also was a friend, a dear friend. A friend that got a stake through the heart for him and found his end by Vlads teeth. Vlad hurt inside, remembering that he wasn't strong enough to protect who he cared about. "Vladimir you are spacing out again", Cleopatra's voice brought Vlad back to reality. "Uggggh – Yes, I remember but what does this have to do with everything". Vlad didn't want to remember those memories, they hurt so much. "Well it's going to take some time to explain" and she started talking and talking. She explained about the community that Tomas was part of. She said he was the leader and now that Vlad killed him the community still exist and something like his right hand man was taking over. How he had different plans than Tomas, he didn't want to take Vlad's status as the pravus, he wanted to rule beside the feared Pravus. The vampires name was…. Well no one actually knew his identity so people called him 'The Black Rose' because after he kills his victims (eats them) he leaves a black rose in his victims' mouths. Vlad understood that but he couldn't understand why she said 'our' father. "OK! I understand that but how is this linked to Tomas Tod again?" Cleopatra shrugged it's like she didn't want him to know. "Well it doesn't matter. Now that you know this, my job here is done. I'm leaving." She was trying so hard to avoid that subject but Vlad was far too curious to let that happen. "No you are not going anywhere", Vlad's eyes shined bright purple and the girl immediately froze in her place. "Now properly explain your relationship with the vampire known as Tomas Tod". The girl could not resist Vlad's power. She was being mind controlled and she couldn't do anything about it, "He was my biological father when I was a human centuries ago". Ok Vlad was officially stunned, he could take a lot of shit given to all his years of ….well he heard a lot of shit in his life. Vlad didn't know how to react to this news so he simply just stared wide eyed. Cleopatra broke the awkward silence with clearing her throat and saying "Anyway I'm not expecting anything so don't worry. I just came to warn you, so I'll be leaving". She was about to leave when she felt something holding her hand. "What is it?" her voice was low so Vlad barley heard it. She could feel her heart racing really fast. "I have to say I'm surprised but I-I-I want to know more about you…" and again silence came while the air became thinner. Damned it this was too awkward. "Why?" this was the only think she could say. It's not that she didn't want to get to know her little brother , it's just she was left all alone in this world after Dorian died and she wasn't the most sociable person and there's also that she's socially awkward so she could get in a lot of weird situations she couldn't get out from. She can't trust people so easily and she kind of hated humans and how she just wanted to go to her…. Her thoughts were cut off by Vlad answering with an "I don't know but a feeling inside me tells me that you wouldn't be alright on your own". Vlad didn't know why but he felt connected to her and a gut feeling told him that this girl is suffering alone, he couldn't just leave her like that and act okay the next day, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Cleopatra didn't know how to respond so she cave into fear and said "Oh won't you look at the time, my manager will be looking for me Sayonara", she was trying to run away but our Pravous wasn't about to let that happen. "You can go only after you give me your phone number". This was a losing battle. He wasn't going to budge so Cleopatra gave up and gave him her phone number. "Can I go now my manager will kill me"? She was starting to get annoyed so Vlad told her she could go, so she sighed before she could turn around to live she caught a glimpse of Vlad giving her a real smile. Cleopatra could feel her cheeks redden and quickly using vampire speed she ran like there's no tomorrow. Vlad waited for a few minutes before his legs gave out and he fell on the ground. That was too much. Why did his life always have to be so stressful and weird and honestly just a pain…. This is going to be a long stressful year (again) … …

Yes finished another chapter sorry about the late update I had a lot of tests this month and I'm still not done. Somehow I managed to finish this chapter with a lot of sleepless nights and well coffee helped just a little …. So yeah hoped you enjoyed this chapter

Btw the songs name is _"welcome to my life"_ by simple plan


End file.
